clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tales of Phantasm
Can you add Dan Beronews and the CNIC in it? I'm trying to get them into more stories. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 10:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know about that since this story isn't really navy related, but I'll think of something. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 16:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess Code Geass-ish stuff with Raziel our new Pizza Crack --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 21:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Kill is, and always will be, the Pizza Crack of my stories :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 21:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm liking where this story is going. What does Raziel have in store for Zone? How exactly is Kill going to be repelled by the contract between the two parties? Is there some way we could stuff one of my works in? For example, could we have Tammy or Canren sent to stalk the evil duo? Or wiretapping from Shroomsky? Or, Shroomsky X on some daring mission? Or, what about getting Maverick invaded and finally giving Tortugadesetas a role, with a Jose y Josea cameo? He could be a hostage! Oh, and there's one more thing: there are several mind readers in Antarctica, not just the possessers of the Mind Distorter. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki.– –' 01:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) WELL DONE! ZK, you did magnificently on Maverick's role. There were a few minor errors in the chains of command of the Mavv fighters, and I added a lot of details and dialog, but all in all, you NAILED IT! I commend you for your expertise. I especially like your attention to detail, like where a commander says "Senor Nightmare". That little touch made the story so much better to me, as you were paying special attention to the setting and characters. A like how you tied the Snoss attack to the bank, and overall, I couldn't be more pleased with how you wrote it out. It's fluent, brilliant, and a darn good read. I inserted some Maverick stuff for fun, but hopefully, I didn't screw up the plot. I made sure not to continue the story past where you cut off, to allow for your writing to continue unhindered. I like Zone's idea, to limit the creation of new minions yet still pelase Nightmare by taking Tortuga hostage. That was a smart move, and an excellent idea on your part. John Coo needs to be dealt with, though, because even without his Presidente, he will still defend Maverick, albeit it much less efficiently. You should also take note that like in the Tropico game, Maverick has rich resources. Oil, lima beans, gold, and bank money cover the fertile soil outside of the main city. The tenements are made of wood- excellent resources for the army -and most everything is usable. Nightmare's Army would be crazy not to plunder the island dry after the ransack it. Regardless, I just wanted to write this message of commendation. Every strike of your keyboard yields a new masterpiece, and I can not wait to see what you have in store next! You were so in-character with Maverick, and I appreciate that you took the time to research that into your story. Heck, I'm gld I got a mention at all! Well done ZK, well done! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|I heard there's rumors on the, uh, ''Internets...]] † 1 - 2 † A small leak will sink a great ship. – '''– 00:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC)